


Final Fantasy XV Fanfic Teaser: Starlight and Flames

by Fandom_Enforcer



Series: Final Fantasy XV Crushing on Ignis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn Romance, THIS IS JUST A TEASER OF WHAT I AM PLANNING, but have to play the game to get a clearer picture, calling out the voice actor of Prompto, have an idea for a fic, review and feedback needed, slow burn Ignis/OC, voice actors know about the fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: All will be told inside with a summary that I could not fit on here if I tried!





	1. Introduction and Summary

_This is a teaser chapter, not a real chapter nor a true one shot. This is a small taste of a final fantasy fanfic that I am brainstorming. It may have some references to RWBY as well because I am getting on board with the RWBY fan train. To give you an idea, here is some summary of the story:_

_ Stella was an average woman from our world: working several jobs during the day to pay off student loan debt, playing video games and making videos at night. She is no freaking Mary Sue, in fact she hates how people call her characters Mary Sue in the fanfiction she writes when she brainstormed these characters to give their own style and personality. Stella was currently working on brainstorming a new fanfiction based on the latest game of one the series she loves: Final Fantasy. _

_ As she always does, she gives her character (a female) her name to remind her to make one up for when the character was done. Stella had created a character that was a total badass, but gave it her own personality since she was too tired as of late to decide on what the character should be like. After brainstorming, Stella changed into the sweats and an anime t-shirt for bed. Having difficulty sleeping, she decided to boot up her PS4 and loaded a new file of Final Fantasy XV.  _

_ You know the whole scenario: Something weird happens and Stella was transported into Eos looking like her fanfiction character with the abilities she created for said character and being the characters age (Hint: Stella becomes a year younger than Ignis, but older than Prompto and Noctis). She had been transported around the time when Noctis and Prompto were still in high school, way before the game would officially begin. Lived in an abandon warehouse, making money by robbing criminals who assault innocents until she had enough for new clothes and some stuff to do street performances.  _

_ Meets Prompto first when she performed some stunts and tricks with her marksmanship from a homemade bow and arrow. Met Noctis through him and became a sister/mother figure to them. Gladio meets her when she shows up with snacks (healthy, yet tasty) for the younger boys while they were training due to Prompto texting her. Ignis comes in when he arrives to pick up Noctis from school and sees her taking out some paparazzi who would not take no for an answer while trying to grab the prince.  _

_ Stella later becomes a fifth companion later to take Noctis to become wedded to Lunafreya. Has a strong familial bond with both Noctis and Prompto, epic friendship with Gladio, and a slow burn romance with Ignis. Through out the game, she comes to discover that her life was not as she believed before coming to Eos. Now she must help Noctis save the sun while being the guiding star to those who are close to her. _


	2. Teaser, Ahoy!

_Now for a brief teaser of what to expect in the fanfic:_

“Take this, Noct!”

“Prompto, you will regret that!”

I walk into the living area after placing some groceries on the kitchen counter. “What are you two doing?” I asked with a serious tone.

The boys froze and Noct paused the game for them to turn to look at me, slight fear on their faces. I raised a brow to tell them to answer me or I would take the game away.

“Well, you see-uh,” Prompto tried to answer.

“We-uh-I- you,” Noctis tries and fails as well.

I let out a sigh. “Did either of you even make a start on your homework at all?” I questioned.

Both moaned. “It’s so hard!” Prompto whined. “They are making us write a brief paper on a play called ‘Othello’.”

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when Noctis sat straight up. “Wait a minute,” He said, then looked at me. “Stella, you told me once you read the play and studied the work of its writer. Can you help us?”

I was going to refuse, but they teamed up on me with ‘puppy eye’ faces. “Damn it, you two!” I shook my head in exasperation. “Fine, I will help only if you actually do the work and I will only answer any questions on something you’re stuck on.”

The two cheered and ran to Noct’s room. I returned to the kitchen and begun to take out the groceries, so I can make them some snacks to keep their brain from shorting out.

* * *

 

Dodging another punch by Gladio, I quickly used my special ability to mimic a move from _Street Fighter._

“SHORYUKEN!”

I sent the Shield flying into the air with that epic uppercut and laughed with his sister and the two boys when he did. All three had their phones out recording what should be a sparring lesson, but turned into who was the best in hand to hand in any situation.

Well, I wanted Iris’s brother to learn that many enemies won’t play fair nor would they be anything except normal.

Seeing Gladio falling now, I used my ability to create a set of mechanical wings (like Falcon in Marvel) appear on my back and flew towards the soon to be human pancake. I caught him 20 feet above the ground and flew over to the trio. After gently dropping him off, the trio rushed up to him to see if he was okay.

I walked towards a shaded area and leaned against the wall. “What did he say this time?” I looked towards my right to see Cor smirking at me. “You usually show your power when you are really provoked. Mostly by Amicitia’s mouth. What did he say?”

I blushed, but hid it behind my hair since I wore it down today. “He mentioned a certain someone’s name and played on the fact that I have a crush on them.” I mumbled, but he heard me.

Cor gave a slight chuckle. “Of course, he would.” He told her. “Although, you shouldn’t make it seem it has an impact on you. That is how Amicitia managed to make you lose focus and use your gift.” He placed an arm around me. “Maybe you should consider making your feelings known to the advisor before it’s too late.”

I stared at him, thinking he lost his mind. Cor shrugged and begun to walk away. “Think about it, Star.” He told me as he walked away.

I let out another sigh. “I will think about it, dad.” I whispered before walking back to the others.

* * *

 

To be brief: I am late!

As in “I’m late on meeting up with Noctis and the others in front of the citadel” kind of late. Cor, whose supposed to be the responsible one and my adopted father, literally just told me that the king wants me to join the quartet on their journey to Noctis’s Wedding. I met Lunafreya and I knew how the prince and oracle feel about each other, but I wish it wasn’t an arranged marriage because it took the romance out of what the two got going on.

Now I was running through the hall in the citadel, warping and jumping over workers and visitors, to reach the others while still getting ready. Yeah, Cor had woken me up to say that I was asked to join the others today for extra protection and eyes for the prince. When I told him, I didn’t know about this, Cor casually said he forgot to mention it to me and the others were just notified. So, I am almost to the main door wearing black yoga pants, white tank top, and black/white high-top sneakers while trying to pull my hair up into a messy bun and pulling on one of my favorite jackets at the same time. A small backpack filled with clothes, necessities, and knickknacks was on my back and I felt it jostle around as I continued my break neck speed. Luckily the main doors were open, and I arrived just in time to see the King see his son off.

“WAIT!!!” I shouted and warped to the Regalia.

 I stopped right next to it, but since I was rushing I had become dizzy and lost my balance. The fall felt slow due to my exhaustion, yet I was caught in a pair of arms.  I rubbed my eyes to regain my bearings and looked up to face of who caught me.

“You were warping while rushing again, I see.” Ignis observed, helping me regain balance. “Did you know you were coming with us?”

I shook my head, relieved that my blush was hidden with the flush from the running and warping. “Cor literally just woke me up over the phone. I was up late doing some work.” I answered. I was now steady on my feet, but Ignis still had his hands on my arms. “Thanks for catching me for the umpteenth time this month.”

Ignis gave me a smirk and released me, although I swear there was some form of confliction in his eyes. Like he didn’t want to let me go.

“Just be more careful in the future.” He scolded me lightly. “At least, this time you made it to your destination instead of any mishaps.”

I turned so red that I was sure Ignis would have noticed. You see, my warping ability… sucks! Was so terrible in the first week I was able to do it that I kept warping into walls and one person. That person happened to be Ignis! Thank God, it was the weekend and Noctis was in the citadel with his advisor when it happened. Prompto, Gladio, and I texted Noctis that I was going to start practicing my warp that day and asked if he would stop by to lend an extra hand. The kid is a warping master! Anyway, I had tried to warp for the thirteenth time that day and was doing so well when I slightly overshot and nearly knocked over Ignis, who was coming to the training yard with the prince to see how much help I needed. Talk about embarrassing yourself majorly in front of the guy who is out of your league, yet have a major crush on.

Gotten better at warping over the past few years that it became second nature to me. Still have a mishap, but not often. What’s weird is that they would always occur when Ignis is somewhere nearby. I swear something is doing this on purpose and it is NOT ME!!

“Hey, I do make it to my destination.” I tried to defend myself. “Most of the time, but the point is at least I have gotten much better.”

Ignis nodded, then opened one of the Regalia’s doors for me. I gave him a small smile and got in the backseat next to Noctis with Gladio clambering in right behind me. Prompto was in shotgun, but didn’t stop him from turning around so the three could look at me with knowing looks. I glared at them, silently telling them once again not to mention or hint my feelings towards Ignis.


	3. HELP ME OUT!!

_What do you guys think? I’m not going to reveal most of what I have planned until I play the game. Have it on disc, but might have to download it onto my PS4 so I can get all the current DLC. Going to live stream it on either YouTube or Twitch. Anyone have a preference of which of the two should I stream?_

_Also, the voice actors of the game do know and possibly read fanfiction that we write on the game. There is a video(_ [ _https://youtu.be/9s7iReD2_dM_ ](https://youtu.be/9s7iReD2_dM) _) where Robbie Daymond calls out AO3! Ii found proof, Robbie! If you know this stuff can be on AO3, then you have read some of it! The video proves it!!_

_So, I would like everyone’s opinion on what they think and would like a majority vote of streaming Final Fantasy XV on YouTube or Twitch. Please let me know for it will help me a great deal!_

_YouTube: Fandom Enforcer_

_Twitch: fandom_enforcer_

 


End file.
